(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spitball gun and, more particularly, to a gun that is operable for collecting, wetting, and projecting paper ammunitions.
(2) Description of Related Art
Spitball guns have long been known in the art and are traditionally comprised of a simple straw and compressed paper that is literally wetted with saliva. As can be appreciated, such a process is unsanitary and requires a considerable amount of effort.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a spitball gun that is operable for automatically wetting and projecting paper ammunitions.